Friends and Collaborations
Gheckoblaster has been involved in videos with many people during his time on YouTube. His friends have helped him every step of the way and have appeared in many videos. Friends ragingfist71 (Brandon Franco) - Ghecko and Brandon met while playing a game of ModNation Racers for the PS3. It's a wonderful romance story with adventure and action but I really don't have the time to go through all of the boring details. Ft. in The Joker pts. 1/2 (The Hidden); Wrong Accusations and Detecive of the Year (Trouble in Terrorist Town); League of Legends Season 1 Episode 5, 6, and 7; Taking On Spies Vs. Mercs (Splinter Cell Blacklist); and one known to Ghosts' knowledge on RF's channel: Survivers; along with other videos that are currently deleted. The best to Ghosts' knowledge: League of Legends Versus; League of Legends Vs. Tournament. Also featured playing w/ Hadleigh on the ScrewLogicGaming channel, in 4 Person Slender Madness!; Terraria w/Linxwire, Ragingfist 71, TheHylianTimelord; TTT w/ TheHylianTimelord and Ragingfist71! - Part 1 (Hadleigh is only ft. in the voice call); Random League of Legends; and Killing Floor w/ Hadleigh and Brandon Parts 1-4 Linxwire (Austin Jerralds) - Met through ragingfist71 on ModNation Racers. Deepest voice of the group, it has always been this way. Ft. in The Ship Multiplayer Pts. 1-4 and Taking on Warframe. Hadleigh is ft. on Linxwire's channel, in the form of the videos Battlefield 3 w/ Hadonator and a friend; Toribash 02 ft. Hadonator: Stupid Mic-less me; King Arthur's Gold 03: ft. Hadonator Lag spikes are laggy and King Arthur's Gold 04: Servers are weird; Vindictus w/ Linxwire and Gheckoblaster pts. 1-2; Random Killing Floor - 01 and - 02. Ft. on the ScrewLogicGaming channel, in Terraria w/Linxwire; Terraria w/Linxwire, Ragingfist 71, TheHylianTimelord; Random League of Legends; Warframe w/ Linxwire, Hadonator, + LemonWithoutLime 01; and Random Killing Floor w/ Linxwire, Gheckoblaster, and kzarz. Tigacorn ('Lysa) - 'Lysa found Ghecko's Sanatorium video on his old channel and they became friends from there. That's basically it kids. XSsuperXS (Cyril Bone) - Met through the kids in ModNation again. I really don't know how many more times I have to state this. KrystalD13 (Selena Harrison) - Met through Brandon in a Skype call where Ghecko said "Bros before hoes" as she was added. A great start to a beautiful friendship. Ft. in King of the Stars - S1E4 (Robots) and E5 (Facility Raid). Ft. on the ScrewLogicGaming channel playing 4 Player Slender Madness!; and Two Player Sanitorium Freakishness. j03mama98 (Paul Greco) - Introduced by Brandon. Again. Damn. He enjoys talking to the fans, and cursing at enemies. Often times was the reason that Gheck's videos had a "Strong Language" content. He's been featured in a few videos, definitely not as many as some of the others, but he's been noted as a "good luck charm" by Gheck because their Terraria videos got many views. Was in League of Legends Episodes 2, 3, and 4, helped Hadleigh tear Brandon apart in LoL Versus, announced in the Versus Tournament of LoL, and was a strong player in the Quest for Adventure Terraria mini-series. Also helped record the Sanitorium Vs. between himself and Gheck, most noted here for taking a 5 minute "water break" after being scared nearly to death. TheHylianTimelord (Tristan Crawford) - Brandon. Again. Noted for creating "Blasting Gheckos". Ft. on the ScrewLogicGaming channel in TTT w/ TheHylianTimelord and Ragingfist71! - Part 1 (Hadleigh is only ft. in the voice call); and Terraria w/Linxwire, Ragingfist 71, TheHylianTimelord. ALemonWithoutLime (Cheynon Smith) - Brandon. Ft. on the ScrewLogicGaming channel in Warframe w/ Linxwire, Hadonator, + LemonWithoutLime 01; and The Ship Multiplayer Pts. 1-4. bbqjunky (Omar) - God damn Brandon. Tardisdunne (Adam Dunne) - During a game of Assassin's Creed Brotherhood on the PS3, Adam and Ghecko spoke to one another during a painful loading screen. Psycho Director (Sophia) - Adam introduced Ghecko to her on Assassin's Creed or something. SwaggerAguilar (Oliver Aguilar) - Ghecko is a big fan of The ManaTank Podcast and added Oliver on PSN. They played Marvel VS Capcom together and speak every now and then on Twitter and PSN. Buster 1803 (Supposively Stephen Merchant's Nephew) - Adam. Again and yeah. BigGamerer - During ModNation Racers Ghecko was interested in BigGamerer's tracks and mods. They became pals and stuff. TheTruCambodia (Cameron) - They met at school in the first grade. There's not much more. Andrew (Andrew) - Ghecko's best friend from first grade to seventh until Ghecko changed schools and towns. kzarz (Mark) - Brandon. Of course. Ft. on ScrewLogicGaming in Random Killing Floor w/ Linxwire, Gheckoblaster, and kzarz. Zuki Zay - Ghecko and Zuki went to the same school together. Later when Ghecko became a manly man he decided to bring her on board with YouTube gaming videos. How fun! Ft. on ScrewLogicGaming in 4 Player Slender Madness! SovietGUNNZ (Kyle Pratchler) - Friend from PSN. Constantly allows Ghecko to use his email for things he doens't want to get mail from. Past Friends MrNaboo123 (Joshua Ramos) - That one guy from the Batman Multiplayer video. Calvin - Ghecko and Calvin contacted each other through the YouTube. Calvin is now incognito for unknown raisins. Yes, raisins. Conner McDermott - Met through OMEGLE. How romantic. Edits by: SovietGUNNZ, ENXG, j03mama98, Gheckoblaster, MrNaboo123